


The One In The Club Bathroom

by sunchase



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, first smut don't judge, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchase/pseuds/sunchase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the one where Brendon and Ryan suck each others' dicks in a club bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One In The Club Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> ... there's really not a lot else to describe it.
> 
> I’ve been fanfictioning for how long now, so I figured it was high damn time to A) finally haul ass to AO3 and B) write some smut for the first time.  
> I don’t know how popular Fireball whiskey is elsewhere, I know it's big is Western Canada and that's all I can say on it, but if you can get your hands on it I’d highly recommend it. I’d also recommend not sucking off a guy who’s allergic to cinnamon shortly after doing a shot of it… which was the initial inspiration for this, actually. Except Brendon doesn’t end up with severe dick irritation in this story. haha. ha. Anyway that’s my sex life 
> 
> I know all of my writing has an Alberta accent. Writing isn’t really a serious hobby for me so tbh I ain’t putting in the work to fix the way I think.  
> Anyway yeah, this is my first fic on AO3 and my first smut like, ever. Feel free to tell me if I seriously fucked up somewhere. I know it’s generally shitty – like I said, casual hobby lololol okay ples enjoy

Brendon was an absolute hedonist. The motto was “do what feels good”, so for him, it meant a lot of drinking and dancing, sloppy night club kisses – and when he played his cards right, sex. Sex with girls, sex with boys, sex with that drag queen the one time, and any combination that he could convince to go home with him. 

On this particular night, it had been next to a month since the last time he’d been out, and he was about to “die, like literally die, Spencer ohmyGOD,” at least, according to him. So they went to a club near their place they’d been to a few times together, to let Brendon let out some of the crazy energy that was building up inside him. 

As soon as they’d gotten to the place, Spencer had seen some people he knew, so he went off with them and that was the last Brendon had seen of him. He himself had gone to the bar to get some alcohol into him before dancing. He loved how it made him looser, more confident, and honestly, he believed, a little bit better at sex.

About three drinks in he started hitting a bit of a buzz, so he went out onto the dance floor before he got totally hammered and couldn’t figure out at all what he was doing. He danced and grinded for a few songs, the alcohol going to his head and his hands. The random club bangers surged through his chest while the crowd pulsed around him, some taking more interest than others. 

One guy in particular took a special interest in him early on, staying near him and occasionally making eye contact. Whenever that happened, Brendon took the liberty of smirking and dancing just a little dirtier than before. 

The guy seemed a little farther gone than Brendon, the pupils of his big brown eyes dilated as he moved like a fluid, pliable enough that just watching him gave 

Brendon ideas. His mouth parted just a bit as he moved against some guy’s leg, and Brendon found his body reacting as if it had been him. His brown hair messed up artfully as he danced and- oh lord, was that eyeliner? Brendon could get behind that.

Eventually, Brendon slid beside him and whispered, “enough, eye-fucking, let’s dance pretty boy.” The guy pressed his body against Brendon’s and asked his name.

“Brendon, you?”

“I’m Ryan,” he replied, and moved his hips in a way that caught a little on Brendon’s jeans and made him want to rip them off. Then he turned around and tilted his ass out a little for Brendon to grind against, in the middle of a crowd of people.

“A bit of a show-off, aren’t you?” Brendon asked, mouth just a bit closer than it needed to be to Ryan’s ear.

Ryan reached his arms up and grabbed Brendon’s hair just long enough to move his mouth to his neck as the bass dropped, and Brendon bit and sucked. “And you can’t get enough of it.”

They stayed dancing until the song ended, both of them high on adrenaline and pure sexual desire. Then Brendon pulled Ryan towards the bar.

“What are you drinking?” he asked.

“Fireball,” Ryan replied. 

Brendon bought Ryan a shot, and watched as he knocked it back, neck out showing off Brendon’s work. 

“You don’t want anything?” Ryan asked when he set the shot glass down.

“Well I do, but it isn’t a drink.”

Ryan grabbed Brendon’s hand and dragged him over to a particularly dimly lit corner.

Brendon’s hands gravitated to Ryan’s ass, and they pressed every possible inch of their bodies as tightly as they could. Their mouths met, the kiss wet and mostly tongue because of the alcohol. Brendon was met by an intense sweet cinnamon flavour from Ryan.

“You taste so good,” Brendon said into the kiss.

Ryan stifled a laugh and had to hold back a “that’s what she said” joke.

“You’re honestly the hottest guy in here,” Brendon groaned.

Ryan moved their mouths apart and whispered almost silently, forcing Brendon to strain to hear, “I’m also the most turned-on.” And well, if Brendon wasn’t hard before, his jeans were sure as fuck tighter after that. Ryan rubbed his thigh against Brendon’s crotch. “And if I’m not mistaken, you’re in a close second place.”

Brendon would’ve actually bent Ryan over the table a few feet to the left, if Ryan hadn’t yanked them into a nearby bathroom. He kicked the door shut and turned the light on, and pressed Brendon against the opposite wall.

The bathroom was hardly big enough for Ryan to kneel down in, but he got on his knees and unbuttoned Brendon’s jeans. He pushed down the pants and the underwear in one go, Brendon’s hot, flushed dick springing out good and hard and ready to go.

Brendon’s hands automatically went for Ryan’s hair, but Ryan leaned away and pushed them to the sides. “Hands off, okay?” He gripped Brendon’s hips and licked a stripe up the underside of Brendon’s cock.

They could still hear the music in the tiny bathroom, but Brendon stifled his moan in case someone was near the door. Brendon had to admit, he was experienced, yeah, but he’d never done anything in an actual club bathroom. That was one thing he could check off his bucket list, he supposed. If anything, the public act kind of excited some voyeuristic part of himself that Brendon didn’t know he had.

Ryan took the tip of Brendon’s dick in his mouth, tonguing the slit gently. Slowly he took more in, moving down until he couldn’t take any more, and wrapped one hand around the base to make up the difference, the other still holding his hips still. 

One hand flew up to Brendon’s mouth, him biting his fingers to keep him from reflexively pushing forward into Ryan’s wide, wet lips. The other hand splayed out against the wall in case his knees gave out, which was rapidly becoming an actual possibility since Ryan’s mouth was just so warm and soft. The cinnamon still on his breath made his skin tingle slightly, in a way that made the whole thing feel fifteen times dirtier.

Ryan pulled himself off of Brendon, moving his fist first up with his mouth, then back down to the base. He slowly jacked off Brendon for a minute before going back down on him, this time going even more agonisingly gently.

By this point it was becoming physically painful for Brendon to keep his body still, and with a strangled groan he said to Ryan, “I’m gonna cum soon.”

Ryan made some sort of noise of approval, although it didn’t amount to much with Brendon still taking up most of his mouth and a portion of his throat. He pulled almost all the way off, but kitten-licked the tip. Brendon watched with blown-out eyes as Ryan moved so softly around him, even his hands smooth and almost loving as they stroked up and down his shaft.

Brendon bit down hard on his lip and pressed his hands against the wall to steady himself as he came hard, his face crinkling up and his body jerking as much as it could. Ryan tightened his grip on his hips – Brendon was almost excited, in a way, to see the bruises that would be there in the morning – and moved himself off just in time to get cum around his mouth and all over his cheek. He stood up and grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser, wiping Brendon’s warmth off his face. Brendon took a second to reorient himself – because holy fuck – then all but picked Ryan up around the waist and helped him onto the counter around the sink.

Where Ryan had been slow and sensual, Brendon was fast and completely merciless. Before even taking off his pants, Brendon squeezed Ryan’s dick through his pants. His boner strained against the denim and Brendon unzipped the pants but never pulled off the underwear. Instead, he rubbed his penis through the fabric, his mouth just there breathing on it to help contribute to the oppressive heat. Ryan made a noise a bit like a sad kitten, so Brendon took pity on him and finally got his cock out into the open.

He licked his hand and immediately started beating Ryan off. Then, deciding he’d had enough of that, he used his thumb to play with the tip of Ryan’s dick just a few seconds longer than was bearable.

Once he got started with his mouth, though, Ryan instantly lost any bone structure he had left, turning instead to putty for Brendon to play with. He half-heartedly took Brendon’s hair, but couldn’t even bring himself to push or pull, but instead hooked his legs around Brendon’s shoulders.

Brendon sucked his cock like an absolute champ. He took it deep, lips around the very base without gagging or choking. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head in time with the music he was now glad for, since Ryan apparently didn’t believe in holding back gasps and expletives. 

Ryan was also apparently a sucker for deep-throating, because it wasn’t long before he tugged on the hairs at the nape of Brendon’s neck and choked out “gonna cum”. Brendon looked up at him through his thick eyelashes and in a frankly pornographic move, actually started to move faster around Ryan without breaking eye contact.

Ryan was well and fucked over – he came with a long drawn-out sigh that some people may have interpreted as a mewl, or a soft shriek. He may have even shed a tear.

Brendon pulled his head off Ryan’s dick when he came, instead opting to open wide so Ryan could see himself coming in his mouth. With his tongue coated in cum, he made a big show of swallowing it for Ryan. Then he rested his head on the inside of Ryan’s thigh for a moment while they both caught their breath.

“Fuck, you were good,” Ryan said breathily after a moment. 

Brendon smiled and have a half tired laugh. “I almost blacked out I came so hard.”

After a minute or so more, Brendon slowly straightened out and allowed Ryan to stand up. They both pulled their pants up, and Ryan made a move to open the door, but Brendon put a hand on his shoulder first.

“Hey, you wanna put your number into my phone?” he offered, holding it out.

“Yeah, absolutely,” Ryan agreed, and shuffled round so they were facing again. He pulled his out as well and handed it to Brendon.

After that was done, they left the bathroom, Ryan going one way and Brendon going the other to find Spencer right where he’d left him.

“You leaving man? Found someone?” Spencer asked.

Brendon chuckled and threw an arm around Spencer’s shoulders. “Did I ever.”


End file.
